Peter scored $15$ goals during his second soccer season as a forward. He scored $6$ fewer goals during his first season. The team as a whole scored $4$ times as many goals as Peter during the two seasons. How many goals did the team score during the two seasons?
Explanation: Peter scored $6$ fewer goals in the first season than in the second. We can subtract to find Peter's number of goals in the first season. $15$ $6$ Peter's goals the 2nd season difference in goals Peter's goals the 1st season $15}-{6}={9}$ Peter scored ${9}$ goals in the first season. We can add to find how many total goals Peter scored. $9$ $15$ Peter's total goals Peter's goals the 1st season Peter's goals the 2nd season ${9}+15}= {24}$ Peter scored ${24}$ goals during both seasons. The team as a whole scored $4$ times as many goals as Peter. We can multiply to find the number of goals the whole team scored. $24$ $24$ $24$ $24$ team's total goals Peter's total goals ${24} \times 4 = {96}$ The team scored ${96}$ goals during the two seasons.